


Christmas Sweater

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Team Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Maryse has prepared gifts for all - sweaters!--------------------------------------------------------------Alec was the first one to unwrap his present and just like he expected, there was a sweater inside of it. He narrowed his eyes and then pulled it out of the wrapping completely. It was dark blue colour and there was something written on it. #Team Malec.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Christmas Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Just some old good X-mas fluff xD

Maryse was happy - she was too happy because it was Christmas and her boys were over. Oh, yes, all of her children were over with their significant others and she was beyond happy because finally they were spending the Christmas time together like a proper family. Before when she was still with Robert, Christmases didn’t really feel real as he was away from home for most of the time and she had to spend them alone with the kids. It was hard to pretend to be in high spirits when the festive time was around, knowing that Robert was off with another woman, but now she was happy. Finding Lucian and learning again how it felt falling in love all over again was the most satisfying feeling ever. As was being surrounded with all of the people that she loved - there were no hard feelings between any of them this time.

Max was over with Lucian and they were playing with the new toys that he had just gotten and she happily clasped her hands together.  _ It was the time to be unwrapping presents and everyone was having an amazing time.  _ She hard a huge smile on her face as she watched Isabelle with Simon, Clary with Jace and Magnus and Alec - the boys (Jace and Alec) were again bickering about something and she chuckled. Ah, really felt amazing and she then smiled softly, walking over to them to see what was wrong. Magnus was sitting by the side and was just having an amazing time hearing the two of them bicker. As was Clary - the boys were again being children it seemed.

Oh, Magnus was having one of the best days ever. He hadn’t been invited over for Christmas to someone else’s place in a while and it was very kind of Maryse invite him over. And the fact that there were presents waiting for him as well under the Christmas tree made him ever that more excited. It was usually him gifting things to other people, so he was quite pleasantly surprised. Alec was sitting next to him on the floor by the fireplace and was having quite the discussion with his Parabatai.  _ Ah, yes, those two still behaved like children when they were together and it was kind of funny.  _ Magnus was cackling along because Jace had just opened up his present and he had gotten a sweater - there were ducks on it and he did not like it at all. Maryse was playing a little prank on him and everyone knew it - including Jace - but Alec was having far too much time with teasing the poor blonde.

‘’This just shows that mom has the best humour ever,’’ said Alec and shook his head. Jace was pouting and rolling his eyes. ‘’You should learn from here and not take things so seriously,’’ said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. Jace wouldn’t be taking this so personally and seriously if Alec would just let it go, which he wasn’t, and he was starting to get pissed off for real.

‘’Oh,’’ said Jace. ‘’So, if Maryse would get you a sweater with spiders, you would be laughing along and think she has a good sense of humour?’’ asked Jace and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. Maryse chuckled and then shook her head - she knew that this was going to come bite her in the ass. She shouldn’t have gotten the sweater with ducks for Jace, but Lucian talked her into it. He also liked teasing the poor Jace and the blonde hunter was officially over with it. 

‘’No, because that it completely different,’’ said Alec.

‘’Oh, how so?’’ asked JAce and glared at his Parabatai.

‘’Because fear of spiders is actually valid and it’s called  _ arachnophobia _ ,’’ said Alec and sounded like a total smart ass, but it was valid in his opinion. ‘’So, you can’t make a joke out of that. It would be cruel,’’ continued Alec and Magnus was cracking up by the side. ‘’Spiders are cruel and hairy and just evil all along and disgusting, meanwhile ducks are cute,’’ said Alec and Jace shuddered -  _ there was nothing cute about those creatures.  _

‘’Oh, they ain’t cute, especially not when they look into your eyes and feel like they’re staring right into your soul,’’ said Jace. ‘’Ducks are dark creatures,’’ said Jace and then wrinkled his nose.

‘’Yes, but this duck,’’ said Alec and pointed to the sweater. ‘’Is cute! It even has a little hard by the side and is telling you that it loves you so I totally don’t get your point,’’ continued Alec and Magnus just shook his head -  _ again, children _ , but Alec was too cute for him to actually mind it this time and he then happily sighed. Oh, he still had to open up his present. It seemed that Maryse have gotten everyone a sweater and he was quite interested to see what was on his. He wasn’t really a big fan of those  _ ugly sweaters,  _ but still if it was from Maryse, he’d put it on and he then rubbed his palms.

‘’Oh, then what did you get?’’ asked Jace.

‘’Didn’t unwrap mine yet,’’ said Alec and then turned his back to Jace, giving his attention to his boyfriend. ‘’Can you believe this guy?’’ he asked and shook his head. ‘’I mean he’s making it sound like it’s such a big deal,’’ he then said and then just pressed his lips together when he saw that Magnus was laughing along. ‘’Now what?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ said Magnus. ‘’You’re just adorable when you’re bickering with Jace like this,’’ he said and then shook his head. Alec flushed a little bit, but he was taking the compliment. Being called cute by Magnus was always a nice thing and he didn’t even mind Jace poking fun at how cheesy they were being. In his mind, Jace was just very jealous that he and Clary didn’t have what he and Magnus did - the best relationship ever. Yep, so jealousy it was and he didn’t decide to listen to him. 

‘’Aren’t I always adorable?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Valid point, darling,’’ said Magnus and then chuckled. ‘’Should we unwrap our presents?’’ he then asked because excitement was getting the best of him and Alec only nodded -  _ yes, please.  _ He wondered what kind of sweaters Maryse got for him and Magnus. It wasn’t a secret anymore what was inside of the wrapping anymore as pretty much everyone had gotten one and Maryse was curiously looking over to the two of them and was wondering what they were going to think once they would see their presents. 

‘’Oh, yes,’’ he said and literally tore the wrapping off - Magnus was taking a much more elegant approach and was trying to savour the pretty wrapping paper. His had glitter on it, so he needed to save it. One must never disrespect glitter like this! Alec was the first one to unwrap his present and just like he expected, there was a sweater inside of it. He narrowed his eyes and then pulled it out of the wrapping completely. It was dark blue colour and there was something written on it.  _ #Team Malec.  _ Alec narrowed his eyes - what was  _ Malec? _

Magnus pulled out his sweater out as well and he chuckled when he saw it - it was purple and on it there was written the same thing, just with glitter and he was quite impressed. Unlike for Alec, he knew the meaning behind those words and he was impressed with Maryse - she knew of their ship name? Or did someone else (Simon) give her a hint? Magnus quickly put it on over his button up shirt and clapped happily - it looked amazing on him and he went over to Maryse, giving her a tight hug - that was the single most beautiful sweater he had ever seen and he was just in awe. Simon was proudly smiling by the side as expected and Alec was just sitting there, trying to figure out this mystery.

“Team Malec?” he read out loud and then looked at his mother, who was cackling over with Magnus by her side. “I, um, the sweater is very pretty, mom, but what does Team Malec mean again?” he asked and Magnus started laughing, because he kind of expected him to know by now. Simon had already put it on full blast - their ship name and everyone knew it. Except for Alec, somehow and Magnus just shook his head. Alec was for in quite a surprise. “And why did Magnus get it? Is he on the same team too?”

“Well, he is, yes, sweetie,” said Maryse and chuckled. “I mean that’s kind of the point and-”

“But what does it mean?” asked Alec and then rubbed the back of his neck. “What kind of a team is it?”

“I reckon it’s a team filled with much love and care, darling,” said Magnus and was still laughing because Alec was adorable trying to be the Sherlock Holmes to see what in the world it could mean. He was getting close, but still he was far enough and he needed help to figure it out completely. Humming, Alec looked over at Simon, who seemed suspiciously eager to start talking.

“It’s your ship name!” said the vampire as he couldn't hold back his excitement and Alec narrowed his eyes.

“We’re on a ship, Magnus?”

“No, darling, it’s-” tried to explain it Magnus, but Simon interrupted him. He was too excited. 

‘’No, no, it’s your relationship, it’s shortened to a ship,’’ said the excited vampire and Alec arched an eyebrow. ‘’You know, it’s a combination of your names - Magnus and Alec gives out Malec. For example, Izzy and I are Sizzy, not like it’s important,’’ he said and then clasped his hands together. Alec’s eyes were growing wider and wider because he did not understand why Simon was being so excited. Even at the wedding when he chose Magnus instead of Lydia, he was being extra happy about them getting together and he looked over at Magnus, who was now laughing at Alec, who was wearing judgemental look on his face. It was too much and he just shook his head. It was a sweet gesture, but the vampire was maybe coming on a bit too strong. 

‘’So, it’s team Magnus and Alec,’’ said Alec and Simon nodded -  _ yes, the hunter finally understood it! _

‘’Yes,’’ said Simon. ‘’I-I gave Maryse this wonderful idea and it’s just… you know perfect,’’ he carried on and Izzy was just nodding because she was also team Malec very much so. Everyone in the room were and Alec was just astonished because yes, it was a sweet idea for a gift, but- 

‘’I, um, thank you?’’ asked Alec and Simon almost squealed. Almost.

‘’You’re so welcome,’’ said Simon and Izzy had to tug Simon by his hand to finally get him to snap out of his fanboying over the warlock and the hunter, who were just looking at each other, but in the end they giggled and Alec put on the sweater as well and then looked at his mom, going over to her and then gave her a hug too.

‘’Thank you mom,’’ said Alec. ‘’And Simon, yes, you too,’’ he said and Simon gave him thumbs up. 

Maryse was shining with pride - her Christmas sweaters were a big, big success and then she happily leaned against Luke as he came into the room - wearing his own sweater that he received from Maryse - a wolf with a Santa hat. Magnus snorted, Alec giggled, but one stern look from Luke gave them a clear message -  _ do not laugh, it’s perfect gift  _ and the boys just bowed their heads, going back to the others. Happy, Luke kissed Maryse’s cheek and was there to tell them the good news - dinner was ready. 


End file.
